Moonyholic
by Faramirlover
Summary: “Why do men have arms?” asked Sirius, watching Remus expectantly. Sirius is being weird and Remus is confused. Pure fluff and humour. Warning: Slash


A/N: This is a strange fic that came into my head because of Bramblerose4. I'm sure that somewhere along the lines it's her fault. Thanks Brammy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, if you can call it that.

Moonyholic

"Remus?"

Remus gave a resigned sigh and looked over the top of his book to see Sirius sat cross legged next to his feet on the werewolf's bed.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"You know everything, right?" asked Sirius, his eyes shining with a mad sort of light that Remus had come to associate with impending doom.

"I know most things." Remus answered cautiously, marking his page and putting his book to one side.

"That's good enough." said Sirius, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Go on then. Ask me the question." sighed Remus, stretching out and putting his feet in Sirius's lap.

"Why do men have arms?" asked Sirius, watching Remus expectantly.

"I… I don't… what the hell are you going on about?"

"Boys have arms but girls don't. Why?" asked Sirius, as though he was talking to someone very slow.

"Umm, I hate to break it to you, Pads, but girls have arms… Are you feeling okay?"

Remus leant forward and pressed the back of his hand to Sirius's forehead.

"I'm fine." said Sirius, bating Remus's hand away "And girls don't have arms. And why are the girls wearing shot triangular robes and boy's long ones. It's just weird."

"Sirius, you're the one that's being weird. Please would you kindly explain what planet your brain is on or go away and let me finish my book."

"I'm not being weird. Aren't you paying attention? I'm talking about the signs on toilet doors. You know, the one's that tell you whether it's a boy's loo or a girl's loo. The ones me and James swapped at start of fifth year."

"That's what you're on about? Thank-god. I thought you'd lost in completely." Remus smiled happily before reaching out and ruffling Sirius's hair "I guess that the reason behind armless girl toilet signs is one of those things I don't know."

"Just because I'm a dog, it doesn't mean you can pet me." Sirius growled.

"That would be slightly more impressive if you were in your dog form."

Almost instantly Sirius transformed and started to growl at Remus again. Remus laughed and reached out to scratch Sirius behind the ears. At once Sirius's growls died away to be replaced with a content panting.

"I remember when you were just a little puppy that barely came up to my knees." grinned Remus.

Sirius's tongue suddenly lolled out and he began to lick Remus's face. Remus drew away in mock disgust before flinging his arms round Sirius and giving him a squeeze.

"You're the best pet dog a werewolf could ever have."

"Hey!" cried Sirius turning back into a human and throwing Remus off him "I'm not your pet."

Remus grinned at Sirius for a moment before reaching under his pillow and pulling out a still wrapped chocolate frog. Sirius watched with fascination as Remus peeled back the wrapper almost reverently and gently slipped the whole chocolate frog into his mouth. For a few moments Remus sucked on the chocolate and then suddenly swallowed. Sirius's eyes were drawn to Remus's throat as he watched the chocolate lump move slowly down it and out of sight.

Remus smiled at this. Sirius always seemed to be fascinated by the way he ate chocolate. Realising he had chocolate on his lips he swept his tongue over them to get it off. Sub-consciously it seemed Sirius's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his own lips. Remus fought back a laugh and rooted about under his pillow for another frog.

"Can I have one?" asked Sirius holding out a hand and gazing at Remus with puppy dog eyes.

"Dog's can't have chocolate." said Remus seriously. "It's bad for them."

"That's rubbish. And besides, I'm not a dog at them moment."

"Okay." said Remus, picking up his pillow to reveal a mess of screwed up parchment and empty chocolate wrappers.

After a moment shifting through them Remus plopped the pillow back down.

"Sorry. This is my last one." said Remus.

"Please, Remus. You must have eaten loads. Can't I have that one?"

"No! It's my last chocolate. And I, being a chocoholic, cannot give it up."

With a determined smile Remus popped the frog into his mouth.

"Yeah, like that'll stop me." said Sirius, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Remus's.

Remus gave a small gasp of surprise and opened his mouth in shock. Taking advantage of this, Sirius slipped his tongue inside. For a few seconds Sirius explored the inside if Remus's mouth and then he wrapped his tongue around the chocolate frog and pulled it back into his own mouth. Pulling away from Remus, Sirius grinned happily, slowly chewing on the chocolate.

Remus watched him for a few minutes, confusion etched across his face.

"I didn't know you were such a chocoholic." he said eventually, a beautiful blush painting his cheeks.

"I'm not. But I am a huge Moonyholic." grinned Sirius before leaning forward and capturing Remus's lips again.

OOOOOO

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I live off reviews. Well, reviews and chocolate. :)

A pic of the special wizarding toilet signs is my icon at the moment but if it's changed go to faramirlover. and click on the toilet signs pic. It's weird, I warn you.


End file.
